An Unknown life
by Kazukana-chan
Summary: Ciel has a suprising visitor, Alois. will they be able to stay fluffy friends or crawl into emo corners (;
1. Its a letter

_**-o-o-Ciels P.O.V-o-o-**_

 _There is a knock at my door._ 'Come in, Sebastian' I exclaimed, 'Master, I have a letter.'

He handed me the letter it was neatly folded, but I still had a bad sense from it, I opened the letter without saying who it is from but the messenger has the messy writing of a 6 year old.

 ** _Dear, Ciel Phantomhive_**

 ** _Tomorrow, I will be visiting your manor_**

 ** _be prepared._**

"Sebastian, do you have any clue of who this is from?"

"Sadly, no I do not know who it has came from but, its scent is quite familiar..." he explained as he hanged his head down in shame.

 _ **-o-o-Alois' P.O.V-o-o-**_

I sat in my chair as I waited for Claude to come back from sending the note.

He came into the view as I said "Claude, Have you sent the letter to Phantomhive?" He answered with a nod, "I would like to inform that It doesn't please me when you don't give me a straight answer" I gave him a dull look, he sighed "Yes, your highness I _have_ sent the letter to Phantomhive."

Oh, How brilliant!~..." I sang, _Its been a while since I have seen my one true friend, I know he sounds pretty angry sometimes but it entertains me..._ I told Claude to prepare the horses for tomorrow evening, _but every time I wonder why Ciel just cant enjoy life, I wish I could see him smile..._

 ** _-o-o-Ciel's P.O.V (also the next day :)-o-o-_**

I wake up calling to Sebastian to get me dressed and tell me if our visitor has arrived, He replied

with a 'No...' but what I didn't understand is _who_ would want to come to _my_ manor today? I just hope this is for a good reason, I don't want to put my plans n hold for absolutely no good reason.

Someone knocked at the door, and I see...

 _ **A/N UMMMMM, POOR CIEL NOT KNOWING ABOUT A BIPOLARISM.**_

 _ **HEH**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW SHEPPPLES PLEEEAASEEE**_

 _ **OR ILL DIE**_

 _ ***CRAWLS ONTO THE EMO PIRATE SHIP***_

 _ **OKAY FINE DONT LOVE ME ILL JUST KILL MYSELF FOR YOU**_

 _ **NO**_

 _ **JK**_

 _ **SAWWRRRYYY BUT I HAVE A LIFE (NOT A SOCIAL LIFE) BUT A LIFE**_

 _ **AND I UM**_

 _ **LUV NARWHALS AND SHEPS...**_

 _ **TA-DA**_

 _ **BAI NARWHALS~**_


	2. Its you

_**HEY CHILDREN!  
IM BACK! **_

_***SCREAMING CHILDREN NARWHALE NOISEYES***_

 _ **OKAY ILL READ**_

 _ **I DNT OWN ANIMU ;-;**_

 _ **-o-O-Ciel's P.O.V-O-o-**_

 _I_ see a familiar face at my door, its...Alois Trancy.

I asked him "What are you doing here Alois Trancy?" He looked up at me and replied with a smirk and "Have you not received my letter? I just wanted to visit my Ciel!" He sang loud and clear. _Of course I knew he wanted to see me_ , _I've been trying to avoid him since the fire, I cant take this!_ "Aloi-" before I could even tell him he ran inside heading to the office.

He sighed "ahh... this room looks no different actually, if only I knew how it has been since we last saw eachother, of course you have been stuck with your damn demon butler, Sebastian."

 _It wasn't that surprising that he would offend someone in my household, he has been very lonely in his life, Ugh I have to find out what he is up to_ _ **this**_ _time._

"Excuse me Alois but I would like to talk to you in private." He nodded and followed me to the dining room,

"I want to know..." he asked me "Know what Ciel?" I followed his question with "Why are you here..."

 _ **-o-O-Alois' P.O.V-O-o-**_

I was shocked inside over that question because, its like he doesn't want me here, the one person, friend, and family to me is pretty much kicking me out just because I wanted to visit him.

 _the only time we get to be together, is when he kicks me out..._

"I see..." He wanted to reply but I cut him off by saying "You want me to leave don't you!" I dashed out of the room trying to hold back my tears, heading to the guest room.

 _ **A/N HEY GUYS!**_

 _ **SORRY ITS SHORT I...AM BUSY! YEAH BUSY!**_

 _ **NOT LAZYYY PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT**_

 _ **ANYWAYS NARWHALES AND NARWHALS**_

 _ **ENJOY LIFE**_

 _ **CAUSE I DONT HAVE A SOCIAL ONE**_

 _ **;)**_

 _ **BOI NAREEWHELS.**_


End file.
